Find!
by renandli
Summary: Room of Requirement smuttiness, Luna wants to lose her v-card and who better to help than the nicest couple at Hogwarts. threesome LL/HA/NL did I mention its smutty? Don't own the characters, just play with them.


The Room of Requirement had become the go to place if you wanted time alone or with your significant other in the year after Voldemort's demise. The Fiendfyre was doused, restoring the safety and solitude, so the room gladly provided beds, food, or anything else asked of it. This night found Luna Lovegood taking advantage of her alone time. Laying on a silken bed, she ran her hands over her body stealing under her clothes as she fantasized. Her dream lover never fully cemented, flicking between Harry, Seamus, Ernie and Blaise. Her eyes scanned behind their lids as the men did unmentional acts to her body. She thrust her hand under her shirt and bra to squeeze her breasts, rubbing over her nipples tweaking the erect buds. Her other hand was down her pants teasing the soft blonde hairs. As wetness gathered on her folds, she slipped one finger between running the length of her slit. She moaned as the finger entered her center. Fully wet, She let go off her breast and grabbed the large dildo that shared the bed with her. A girthy 6 inches slipped past her pants and entered the girl, steadily thrusting as the magic took over. Luna flung her head back as the rubber did its work, moans and gasping freely as her passion crashed over her. She lifted her hips to receive that last vestages of pleasure from the dildo, her hand working her clit causing a second crash before her legs gave out and she fell back on the bed.

She fell asleep, deshevelled and penetrated. Her dreams brought more sexual desire to the prone blonde, Snape had taken the opposite end of her dildo in his mouth and was fucking her with it. His dark eyes looking up from between her legs made her writh in excitement. Her professor was begging to be allowed to touch her further as a noise in reality roused her from slumber. Waking up alone, she barely had time to remove the dildo from her body as the door opened. Hannah Abbott came through first, hands tickling her as her tucked-in blouse was pulled. Neville Longbottom was attached to those hands which he ran up against Hannah's skin.

Seeing the room was occupied, Hannah slapped the hands away saying "Hi Luna, didn't know anyone was...oh my." Luna's skirt was still up at her waist, shirt open to the world, bra askew. Hannah saw the dildo laying a few inches away and tried to back Neville out of the room before he saw. "We'll go somewhere else, Luna, no problem."

Hannah's boyfriend was never the quickest socially, somehow he darted around her. He was quickly tackled to the ground, Hannah's legs straddling him. He pulled her to him, sucking her neck. "I thought I was the dom tonight, but whatever works. Don't usually like onlookers though, Hannah." Leaving a hickey behind he yelled out to the bed. "That was a great party wasn't it Luna!"

She pressed down on his chest to keep him from kissing any more of her skin. "You're an idiot and we're leaving." Neville smirked as he spanked her ass.

"You don't have to leave." Luna looked hopefully at the pair as she slid off the bed. "Is there-is there any chance I can join you?" Luna had often watched in yearning as Hannah and Neville sneaked off to snog during the many parties that popped up all over the school. Luna had never had a boyfriend and in her fuzzy logic it made sense to just attach herself to the nicest couple in all of Hogwarts. Her dreams left her wanting more and brave enough to ask for it. "I know that my first time should be with the two of you."

Her clear gray eyes watched as a silent conversation occured on the floor. Neville scrambled up, pulling Hannah with him before becoming extremely interested in a tapestry over the cold fireplace. Hannah went over to the girl not sure she heard correctly, "You want to loose your v-card with us? That's a bit unexpected Luna."

"You two are so nice, Neville's my best friend along with Ginny. I know doing this could change things, but I think it will be for the better." Luna stepped closer to place a kiss on Hannah's cheek. Stepping back, she waited patiently for an answer.

Hannah looked into her desire filled eyes, considering, "Its going to feel awesome, so if you're joining in you need to kick up your heels and fuck, you okay with that?" She took the girl's hand, leading her toward the bed.

"As long as he is."

"He's a man, Luna. Of course he is." Hannah waved him over, "Come on slowpoke, I was ready 10 minutes ago. Make it good."

"First times aren't usually good, honey pot, slippery and awkward are more my speed." He winked at Hannah before going to Luna, bending down to kiss the small girl carefully. The butterflies in their stomachs flew away as lips met, a second kiss was deeper and vented a bit of the desire in the room. Neville moved to his girlfriend, a hard smoothering kiss, the kind she loved. He hovered his lips above hers, she could feel sound vibrations as Neville said, "Time to strip ladies, I want to see what I'm working with." He left the girls standing, as he laid out on the bed to watch. "Keep your bras on." Neville found the dildo, cleaned it with his wand.

There was a lot of giggling as the two blondes unbottoned each other, closed mouth kisses scattered across open skin. Luna pulled Hannah into a french kiss, tangling tongues before laughing. Luna began bouncing around not letting Hannah unclasp her skirt, a chase around the room ended as Hannah caught the skirt ripping it off the small girl's hips. Luna spun around gathering the Hufflepuff in her arms, she undid her skirt leaving both in their underclothes. Hannah began kissing Luna's chest, her own neck being attacked. She pulled the bra cup down to capture the pert pink nipple in her lips. Luna and Neville moaned in tandem, she stumbled as Hannah left her to jump into bed. Neville rolled on top of her, she could feel his member rubbing between her legs as the two made out. "Join us Luna, ooooooooo." Neville attacked the hollow behind her ear. Luna stepped out of her pants before climbing in.

Neville flipped her on her back and shifted to put a leg between both of theirs. Hannah ground her sex on his knee and he caressed Luna's pale skin, she shivered as his large hand went between her legs to bring her up against his thigh. His mouth then travelled over her skin as the inexperienced girl mimicked Hannah's movements, he suckled her exposed breast before flipping the other cup down to attack anew. His lips sucked on air as Hannah shoved him back on his heels.

"Luna, work on his pants, I'll get his shirts." Four hands flew at buttons, snaps and zippers, pulling the fabric from his body.

Luna's eyes grew large as his cock emerged from his boxers came, "They got the long part right" Her hand stroked the 8 inches of skin and muscle, "Its bigger than my dildo." Hannah laughed as Luna's hand flew to her mouth embarrassed.

Neville let Luna calm down a bit as he unclasped Hannah's bra letting her heavy breasts free. Palming both, he rubbed her nipples with his thumbs licking the cleft between, she rubbed her thumb over the tip of his cock matching his circles. Their moaning revved Luna up again, her hand joined Hannah's on the shaft, exploring lower to take his balls. "Are you ready Luna?" Neville ran his hands down Luna's side, gripping her hips he yanked her legs out from under her. He kissed her roughly as he laid his weight against her, pressing her into the bed. His hands rubbed up her inner thighs feeling her heat, "You sure?" Luna moaned into another rough kiss and spread her legs wider. Neville pushed himself back to his knees, he inserted two fingers to check her wetness, looking at Hannah to make sure she wasn't going to kill him, he didn't have to worry since she was ready to have her own fun with the dildo. He licked his lips as hers stretched to take in the rubber, a wicked smile on her face she swatted his ass before turning back to her own desires.

Neville removed his fingers, lined himself up with Luna's center to push his tip in. "Keep going, I'm fine." Neville thrust further, feeling the muscles give easily. He was balls deep as Luna pulled him on top of her growling, "I want you fast and hard, fuck me fast and hard." Wrapping her legs around him, she happily responded as he pounded into her, she licked all the skin she could reach as moans exploded from her lips. It didn't take long before her muscles clenched, Neville repeatedly found her g-spot, she flung her head back as she yelled her release. Limp and trobbing, Luna felt empty as Neville pulled out.

"He's a great finder, amazing he's not in Hufflpuff." Hannah slammed her man onto the bed swallowing his still hard cock with her prepared pussy. Neville bent his knees to help thrust as she rose and dropped herself on his rod her breasts bouncing. She slowed as she got close, Neville rubbed her engorged clit between his fingers to give her a double orgasm as they peaked together. He stayed inside her as she leaned down to take his lips.

She pulled herself off so she could lay on her back. Luna ran her hands down the spent woman, she dipped her finger in Hannah's hole licking the mixture off. Smiling, her lithe body covered the other blonde raining kisses down her sensitive skin. Nipples, ribs, belly button were explored before her tongue twirled between the lower folds. Hannah bucked into the girl's mouth, her loins were already buzzing and the extra stimulation nearly drove her crazy. The little cat tongue dipped into her center, tasting the delicious mix of her friends, lapping the fluids that dripped out.

Neville grew hard as he watched his girl bucking into the mound of moonbright hair between her thighs. He threw his leg over Hannah's shoulders, placing himself directly over her face. Slipping his cock passed her lips, she sucked greedily moaning around him as Luna pushed fingers into her. He pushed deeper into her hot mouth pulling back as her gag reflex kicked in. He moved in short thrusts, reaching around to squeeze her swollen breasts.

Luna moved up to grind above Hannah's clit, their hoods bumping the sensitive nerves. Neville swung off Hannah, stroking himself, watching the girls hump wildly. Hannah finally exploded leaving Luna to grind out to her gutteral moans, a series of grunts finished Luna as she took Hannah's mouth. The hard-breathing girls twined around each other, naked flesh tingling, bodies slipping in the sweat between them.

Frantically wanking, Neville squirted onto his stomach, Hannah wrapped her hand around him to pump the last few drops into her palm. Luna licked the milkiness off, eyeing the source. One more kiss before the girls scrambled to either side of Neville. Giggles rose as tongues ran up and down his manhood, silvery and sunshine blonde feasting...

Laughter as the door banged open, "Oh hi, Luna, sorry didn't know anyone was...oh my!" Hannah's eyes were huge as the dildo magically thrust into Luna's mouth, other aides littering the silk sheets. The girl didn't even notice as Hannah backpedalled from the room dragging an unknowing Neville with her. Hannah waved her wand, locking the room before trying to find another room she could use for the night.


End file.
